pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AlexCat/Challenging You
So about a year ago, there were these nifty 200 story/pic blogs floating around, and well, seeing as the wiki wants to "get in shape", and we tend to do a lot of blogging, I figured bringing that back might be a good way to jump start the 'golden days' veteran users like Goth and Dark Traveler describe, by doing a daily blurb, and maybe having people write a blurb in the comments on the same topic. If you're more of an artist, do your thing down there too! So, here we go! Snow (because it's snowing here in Colorado) Ferb silently watched the flakes drift down. They really are a kind of magic in their own, it's nice to just relax and see them fall, they cover the wounded Earth's harsh cries as she heals, and is still just as much of a play mate for the wind, who tosses his newfound friend as far as he can, in youthful joy. Perry, who was laying on Ferb's lap being stroked, noted that each flake being unique was like a miniature festival of life and nature. It's intricate design flowing and graceful, a comfort to the soul- a snow flake. Explanation I've always imagined these two to have the most poetic souls, and to have them both noting the snow, yet not saying anything, it just seemed so perfect for an early morning kind of thing- before Phineas wakes up and gets things going, 'cause Phineas is loud :p Claustrophobic "I'm bored." Baljeet sighed, it had been at least 20 minutes. "Ack! No, no, no- don't worry, we can- we can... uh... build something, yeah we can build something!" Phineas' eyes were wide. "Phineas, I think-" "Look over here! we could use this rock to...um... dig our way out of here!" "-you need to calm down. Ferb and Buford should be down here soon to rescue us soon." Isabella put a calming hand on his shoulder. Phineas shook it off spinning around. Oh, why couldn't I have measured the soil-pack density twice?! ''"But it feels like we're running out of air!" "We are not Phineas, it just seems that way." Baljeet rolled his eyes, he could be doing math right now. "Have you ever been trapped in a dark, enclosed space like this before?" "No. Why?" Explanation Do you remember when Phineas freaked out because he couldn't release his ideas, so his mind started going on over-drive? I think that's what might happen if he's honestly scarred. Headcanon=p Take what you will. Sick, Bro? Doofensmirtz kicked right, trying to catch Perry the Platypus in the stomach, not expecting it to connect. He was way too fast, too well trained. Perry always beat Doof, that's just the way it works, not that Doof would ever admit that, or give up. Suddenly Doof was on his feet, and Perry was across the room, on his side, not moving. Doofensmirtz, elated, started running towards the flower-allergy-inator. Soon, everyone would have sneezing fits and get rid of their flowers, so then, they'd have to buy his produce. It was perfectly fresh. Yup. He was really sprinting, oh yeah. Definitely not waiting for Perry to stop him . Nope. ''Where is he? ''Doofensmirtz stopped and turned around. Perry was still lying where he was kicked. "Perry? Perry the Platypus?" Doof took a step towards the platypus. He started walking to the mammal's prone form. He was just wheezing, and lying there. "Perry?" Doof streched out a long fingered hand causiously, touching Perry's sweaty teal fur. Perry weakly chattered and rolled over. "Are you hurt?!" Perry rolled his eyes and sat up. Then coughed a heavy, wet cough. Thinking back, Doof realized that Perry had been a little off the entire day. To be continued... Sick, Bro? Part 2 "Are you sick?" The platypus nodded. "What, the O.W.C.A. doesn't have any sick days?" Perry shook his head then nodded, holding his hands a small distance apart, as if to say ''They do, but only a few. Doof nodded, "Why aren't you out sick then?" Perry shook his head and then pointed at Dr. D. "Me?" Perry nodded. "Oh." Doofensmirtz paused long enough for it to stop feeling like a conversation, long enough for it to become awkward. He wasn't stalling to let the monotreme catch his breath, that would be nice of him. Evil Scientists weren't nice. Or friendly. Especially to seceret agents. "So your not gonna die or anything, right?" He smiled brightly and shook his head. "Cause if not, I'm gonna, you know, go... um, give everyone allergies..." Perry nodded his head good naturedly. Doofensmirtz backed away slowly, then turned and walked normally, until something teal and coughing slid neatly under his feet, making him trip. Doofenmirtz laughed, and Perry chattered. Explanation... I had wanted to write something fluffy/friendly between these two, but realized, in the midst of writting this, that Doof wouldn't want to outright help Perry, as Evil Scientists wouldn't do that, no matter how many times Perry helped him. It's kind of the basis of their relationship, the whole good/evil thing. On the other hand, I couldn't see Doof just leaving him there if he thought that Perry was seriously hurt, so this awkward baby was born! Happy reading! Dream a Little Dream of Me Stars shining bright above you, Breeze seems to whisper I love you... His eyes shone like the brightest stars in the night sky working to make the moon jealous of the modest, dew like beauty. Their usual intensity enhanced as they were now focased on her. His hand was warm and gental on her waist. Birds singin' in the sycamore trees, Dram a little dream of me.. All sounds and other sensations faded away, it was just them. Isabella knew that when she remembered this later, it would be reduced to a blur, but for now, everything was shinning clear. A small teal hand tapped on his thigh and the Platypus gestured as to dance with her, she nodded.'' Wait, what? Perry floated up so they were eye to eye and he licked her fore head. ''What?! Izzy blearily opened her eyes to a pink chihuahua standing over. ''Yup, nice try subconcius... Maybe next time. ''Izzy though to her self. Explnation... The song was stuck in my head, cut me some slack... so, what do you guys want to read? Let me know, and I'll write it. Fan Art Lindana pulled up her leg warmers. It was going to be a beautiful day today, she just couldn't wait to get out there and do something, maybe for the fans. She just felt like something big was gonna happen today, it felt right. THe sun was up and shinning, she was getting out of London for the big LoveHandel concert in Manchester, it was gonna be fantastic. Maybe she'd paint something today, for her fans...Splatter paint an old bed sheet probably. Lindona sung as she dug around the cuboards, "Where is the green, mhhhmhmhm... Oh there it is.... Red, where are yoooooou?" "Hello?" A cofused, masculine voice with a charming Brittish accent sounded. The popstar's eyes widened- she couldn't get busted down here! The fans would have her trapped in minuets! Lindona flung herself around the corner, just in time to dodge the man's mop of shaggy brown hair, and more importantly, his sight. "Mhph, I get no one's down here, I'll just be off then..." Explanation Draw your own conclutions about this one, but, I've gotta' say, what Brittish accent isn't charming? Category:Blog posts